


秘密

by pohe



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pohe/pseuds/pohe
Summary: 代发corey/janus出轨预警





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 代发  
> corey/janus  
> 出轨预警

corey推开门那一瞬间就看到金亨锡从宋俊和身旁退开半步，“庆祝宴要开始了。”他尴尬地笑了一下。黑道之子离开了纽约九霄天擎队，也带走了他那坐在替补席上，首发无望的小情人，这是基地心照不宣的秘密。“好的，那我先过去了。”说罢他便急匆匆地向门外走去，corey目送着他离开，又把目光转向从房间里的另一个人，宋俊和穿着黑色的船袜露出一截纤细的脚踝蜷，他缩在沙发的一角，头放松地后仰靠在沙发背上，眼睛一直没有离开手机。corey走到沙发后，飞快地抽走了手机，宋俊和微抬起下巴看了他一眼，脸上仍没有什么表情，他弯下腰轻啄了一口沙发上人的嘴唇。  
“干什么啊。”宋俊和轻声笑了出来，虽然脸上看不出什么，但他的眼睛却下意识往门口看了一眼，他和金亨锡在一起是公开的秘密，和corey有一腿可不是，这是他们两个人的秘密。门是关着的，宋俊和伸手拉下corey的脖子，又和他交换了一个短暂的吻，没有剃干净的胡渣扎得他痒痒的。

他们第一次搞在一起是在两个星期前的一个夜晚。corey不知道怎么的失眠了，于是他便到处晃悠，或许走累了就能睡了吧。那天是休息日，很多人都不在，基地里静悄悄的。刚走过宋俊和房间没几步时，里面突然传出一声巨响，像是什么东西倒了。corey立马折了回去，他转了转门把手，门被反锁了，于是他敲了敲门，  
“你还好吗？发生了什么？”  
里面没有回应。  
“嘿。”他又试图打开门。  
“没事，不用担心。”门内的人终于说话了，他的声音暗哑，听起来很虚弱。  
“开门吧。”里面的人没有回答，过了一会儿门开了。  
门后的宋俊和面色潮红，眼神闪烁，他还在努力平复呼吸。  
“我，椅子.......椅子倒了。”他的脑子像浆糊一样，连简单的英语表述都变得困难。  
宋俊和在讲话，但是corey的眼睛却一直在关注对方嘴唇上的齿痕，宋俊和这副样子他见过一次，在他第一次撞见金亨锡亲他的时候。平时总是波澜不惊的脸一下子生动了起来，他还想再看看。  
于是corey一手推开门，挤进了房间。宋俊和似乎被他的举动吓到了，只是一直睁大眼睛看着他。corey把他抱在怀里，吻了他。怀里的人一直在发抖却也没有推开他。  
“你刚刚在干什么？”他贴着宋俊和的耳朵用气声问他，一边抱着对方往床上的方向移动。  
“我......”宋俊和的声音很低沉，corey喜欢他的声音，气流冲击声带发出的振动也骚动着corey的心。  
“教练满足不了你，对不对？”他接着问。  
身下的人还是不说话，但是抓着他胳膊的手却紧了紧。  
corey沿着宋俊和的脖子一路亲了下去，手也跟着往下伸。  
“原来你已经准备好了......”  
“嘘。”corey本还想说点什么，但是宋俊和却主动吻了他。于是corey便不再说话，专心投入进这个主动的吻里。宋俊和闭着眼睛，感受着唇齿间的吻和对方胡渣摩擦脸颊时粗糙的触感，这让他一时间有点恍惚。

“难以置信！华盛顿正义队......”听着解说宣告比赛的结束，一旁的队友兴奋地抱在一起，宋俊和也如释重负地露出微笑，身边的corey向他伸出了拳头，不同于一般的碰拳，他们有个特定的庆祝动作，于是他也照例伸出拳头并向后摆动手指，但是这次做完后，对方却没有收回手，宋俊和无奈，只好又碰了一下，这一切都会被摄像机捕捉，传送到主赛场的大屏幕上，传送到后台的小屏幕上。他们在众人面前肆无忌惮地拥抱，就像普通的队友那样，其中有什么不同，只有他们自己知道。


End file.
